Rigardo
"Mein name ist Rigardo und so war ich der Silberäugige Löwenkönig bin, Ich werde dich bezwingen! - Rigardo zu Clare Rigardo besser bekannt als''' Der Silber Äugige Löwenkönig Rigardo '''war die Ehemalige Rangnummer 02 er erwachte im laufe seines Kriegerdarseins. Er ist wegen seienr Silbernen Augen bekannt die er auch in seiner erwachten Form hat. Er tötete in Pieta viele hochrangige Kriegerinnen oder verletzte sie zumindest schwer. Er wurde von Clare getötet. Persönlichkeit In seiner Menschlichen Form wird er als ziemlich ruhig und vernünftig gezeigt, doch Isley beschrieb ihn als den der im Kampf all z8u getrne Amok läuft. Er zweiter Führer der erwachten Truppe des Nordens und ist nach isley zweites Oberghaubt des Nordens. Er tötet schnell und gnädig. Doch er findet gefallen am Kampf mit starken Gegnern obwohl ihm bewusst wurde das Clare ihn gleich besiegt bzw tötet schien er glücklich und erstaunt zu sein von einer so mächtigen Kriegerin getötet zu werden. Biografie thumbRigardo war damals Rangnumemr 02 er erwachte nach einiger Zeit so wie es das Schicksal aller Männlichen Krieger wahr. Nun streifte er durchs land auf der Suche nach würdigen Gegnern mit denen er sich vergnügen kann. Er traf auf Isley der ihm von den Claymores berichtete er spürte das fünf starke Kriegerinnen dort befuinden eigentlich sechs (Clare). Er machte sicha uf den Weg dort hin und tötete Veronic und Undine Jean üebrlebte mit schweren verletzungen und Floras status ist unbekannt. Er kämpfte gegen Clare,Miria und Denev. Deneve wurde schwer Verletzt und machte sich vorwürfe das sie Undine weder beschützen ncoh Rächen konnte. Er kontne Helen für kuirze Zeit auser gefecht sätzen und verletzte Miria stark und wollte ihr den Kopf abreißen. Clare bekahm eine thumb|leftwahninnsgeschwindigeit bei dem sie Rigardos Arm abtrente. Was von Helen und den anderen Claymores bestaunt wurde. Rigardo war ebenfalls beeindruckt, doch er wollte seinen Arm wieder befestigen der freudig von Helen zerteilt wurde. Rigardo sagte das Clare immer n och ekin würdiger Gegner wäre als Clare noch stärker wurd zeeigte er sich das erste mal von einer Claymore äußerst erstaunt. Er vergleichte den kampf gegen Clare mit dem gegen Isley das er schon ewigkeiten ehr ist und er nur noch gegen schwächlinge gekämpft hat. Rigardo war sehr erfreut und benutzte seine Spezialatcke "EIn Brüllen bei dem gigantische Schallwellen versprüht werden". V thumb|Rigardo wird von Clare getötet on weitem spürte Isley den kampf und beschrieb sie als zimlich stark das eine Claymore es wirklich schaffte das der Silberäugige Löwenkönig sich anstrengen müsste sie aber keine Chance hätte. Der Kampf ging weiter Rigardo st rengte sich sehr an und emrkte das sie imemr stärker wird wärend er schon fast am Ende ist. Er merkte auch das sie nur fixiert darauf ist ihn umzubringen Clare wurde ncoh stärker und zerstükelte Rigardo. Aussehen Mensch thumb|left|126px|Rogardos Menschliche FormRigardos alter scheint im menschlichen Biologisch ca 19-21 zu sein, doch da sie sich Körperlich vom Aussehen nicht viel verändern sieht er nach all den jahren immer noch so aus und scheint so mitte 30 zu sein. Er hat silberne Augen die auch sein markenzeichen sind. WIe alle Männlichen Krieger war auch sein Schicksal zu erwachen thumb|Rigardos erwachte Form Erwachte Form Rigardo sieht in seienr erwachten Form aus wie eine Löwe und ist als der einzigste erwachte bekannt der in seinem erwachten zustand immer noch silberne Augen hat(wo die meisten erwachten schon im Menschlichem zustand eien normale Augenfarbe haben). Er ist etwa 3 m hoch was für einen Männlichen erwachten der noch so eine hohe Rangnumemr hat zimlich ungewönlich ist ähnlich wie bei Priscilla nur das diese noch nicht kompett erwacht war.Wegen seines erwachten zustand nennt man ihn den silberäugigen Löwenkönig Rigardo. Silberne Augen thumb|left|Rigardos Silberne Augenes ist unklar warum Rigardos Augen als Mensch und erwachter so silber wie bei einer Claymore sind es gibt di evermutung das er im Kampf blind wurde und sich im menschlichem nur durch Yoki anderer Leiten lässt. Im erwachten zustand kan er warscheinlich sehen. Er ist für seine strahlendesn silbernen Auge bekannt Verbindungen zu anderen Charktere Isley In ihrer Zeit als Krieger schienen sie eine leichte Rivalität zu haben. Es ist auch bekannt das sie nach ihrem erwachen mal gegeneinander gekämpft haben. Momentahn schien Rigardo sein handlanger und ein freund von isley zu sein er half ihm beim führen der Truppen und schien auch eine Freundliche Beziehung mit ihm z7u pflegen. Aber Isley scheibn nicht besonders traurig über seinen Tod zu sein eher übverascht was mnit seinen beiden Persönlichkeiten zusammenhengen könnte. Miria Als Rigardo nach Pieta kahm schien Miria erstaunt und verblüft zu sein ihm zu begegnen dem "Silebräugigen Löwenkönig Rigardo". Er wollte sie nicht einfach töten sondern sich ein wenig mit ihr vergnügen, doch als sie zu schwach war sich zu wehren wollte er sie einfach kömpfen was von Clare verhindert wurde Clare Er sah Clare anfangs als schwach und lässtig an, doch als sie mit einer extrem hohen Geschwindigkeit ihm den Arm abtrennte und somit seinen mord an miria verhindern konnte fand er gefallen an ihr als er ihr ausweichte er wiederum das sie trotzdem kein würdiger Gegner währe, doch Clare wurde immer stärker weshalb er einen riesen gefallen an ihr fand und sich sicher wahr sie zu bezwingen. Er schien kurz vor seinem Tod erstaunt zu sein das eine Claymore in der Lage wäre ihn zu bewingen. Er schien glücklich zu sein von einemn derart starken Kriegen getötet zu werden was ihn seines stolzes nicht enterhrte. Trivia *Rigardo ist für einen Männlichen erwachten er auch noch eine so hohe Rangnummer hat zimlich klein (ca 3 m hoch) wärend Dauf geschätzt (über 10 m hoch ist) *Er hat seine silbernen Claymore Augen bei behalten was sein tarnung als Mensch erschwärt *Seine silbernen Augen sind seine erkennungszeichen *Er hat als Mensch eine realativ und ruige Tiefe stimme als erwachter wird seine Stimme noch tiefer klingt aber gefährlicher *er scheint gefallen dran zu haben gegen die starke Clare zu kämpfen und war sich sehr siegesscher *Rigardo und isley warens ich mehr als sicher das er gewinnt, aber als Clare Rigardo tötete war das erstaunen genauso groß wievon ihren Fähigkeiten wie schnell sie alles beherscht und immer noch stärker wurde obwohl ihm schon die Puste ausgeht *Obwohl er realisierte nicht mehr gewinnen zu können oder gar zu überleben schien er glücklich und stolz gewesen zu sein gegen so jemand starken kämpfen zu dürfen und von jemand so extrem starkem getötet zu werden Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Claymore Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Gestorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Schlacht im Norden Kategorie:Erwachte Wesen